Nami, costura meu chapéu?
by BatminaH
Summary: Seu tesouro fora danificado, e não existia ninguém mais confiável que sua própria navegadora para consertá-lo. Luffy teria que aguardar a ruiva tomar seu banho e só assim poder pedir um pequeno favor de grande ajuda. Mal sabiam eles que escondidos na oficina do Sunny, seria o pior lugar para se realizar esse procedimento.


**Nami, costura meu chapéu?**

Haviam acabado de sair de uma batalha no mar do Novo Mundo. Um bando recém chegado achou que poderia vencer os Mugiwaras, apenas acharam, é claro. Apesar de serem fracos, deram certo trabalho, havia muitos combatentes armados com espadas e outros objetos cortantes, dificultando para alguns membros da tripulação, ainda que a maioria prefira lutar sem manusear qualquer tipo de infantaria.

O capitão bobão estava nervoso por ter que lutar no horário do almoço, acabou se descuidando por pensar demais em carne e deixou que seu maior tesouro sofresse as consequências por si próprio. Tudo o que lhe restava no momento era lamentar em cima do Sunny enquanto se deliciava com um enorme pedaço de carne em mãos.

- Ero-cook, o que você usou pra temperar a carne dessa vez? – chamou por Sanji que servia gentilmente Robin, enquanto a mesma se banhava ao sol.

- Huh? – o loiro virou-se reconhecendo aquela voz que tanto odiava. – Kuso Marimo, e o que isso te interessa?! – seus dentes tomaram uma forma afiada, levantou a perna direita, pronto para atacá-lo.

- Sanji, se controla! – Chopper apartou os dois. – Eu sei que não gosta que critiquem sua comida, mas dessa vez é preciso... – suspirou cansado, via cenas como essa todos os dias. – O que o Zoro quis dizer, é que o Luffy parece estar meio abatido!

- Desde que eu derrotei aqueles fracotes que se chamavam de piratas com minha imensurável força, o capitão está assim. – Usopp se auto engrandecia encostado no balanço do convés.

- Au! Estou SUPER preocupado, devíamos fazer algo. – o ciborgue da tripulação surgiu do salão com aquário.

- Fufufu – Robin ria meigamente. – Brook, porque não canta uma música alegre?

O esqueleto de black power assentiu ao pedido da arqueóloga, se preparando para tocar seu hit mais conhecido, Skin to Bone, mas o mesmo garoto que inquietava a tripulação se levantou num salto. Luffy se esticou passando pelo leme e o mastro principal, chegando ao convés cabisbaixo.

- Cadê a Nami? – indagou fazendo bico. – Preciso dela agora! – levantou os braços de forma hiperativa, quase ordenava.

- Temo que a Nami-san esteja tomando seu banho, Luffy. – Sanji respondeu tragando um cigarro.

- Yosh, vou esperar! – retirou seu chapéu das costas, colocando-o com cuidado sobre seus fios negros.

Sentou-se dobrando as pernas em frente à porta do dormitório feminino, iria aguardar pela navegadora pacientemente.

Enquanto esperava via todos ao seu redor se divertirem com músicas tocadas pelo Soul King, outros tiravam um cochilo em pleno convés, e outros até brincavam por lá. Mas nada da figura ruiva aparecer, o capitão começava a se encher neste ponto. Não sabia até quando aguentaria esperar esse tal banho da mulher, mas também não iria se entreter com qualquer outra coisa antes de pedir um favor aquela companheira em específico.

- Oe Luffy, eu e o Chopper vamos pescar com uma nova vara que o Franky criou! – cutucou a rena de nariz vermelho. - Quer vir junto?! – Usopp convidava sorridente.

O Mugiwara se apoiou para levantar e ir com eles, mas logo seu problema veio à tona e lembrou-se que sua prioridade era falar com Nami. Luffy recusou o convite meio à contra gosto, ficou somente se imaginando com os companheiros e as risadas que viriam em sequência. Resmungou com os raios solares da tarde que alcançaram suas costas, nem ficando sob a sombra das pequenas árvores dali estava sendo tolerável, pulou do chão não suportando mais esperar, havia decidido entrar no dormitório das mulheres, e descobrir porque tanta demora em um banho.

|x|

Não bateu na porta, apenas puxou e empurrou o trinco sem se importar no que viria a acontecer. Viu algumas roupas conhecidas jogadas pelo chão, as mesmas que Nami usava na batalha contra os piratas, claro que ele não teria memória e inteligência o suficiente para associar isso. Riu ao ver as peças íntimas da companheira, não era todo dia que um leigo podia ver essas coisas.

- Oe Nami, entrei! – chamou pela navegadora, abafando o som da boca com a mão nas laterais. – Você demora muito no banho, sabia?!

Continuou olhando todos os cantos, não a encontrava pelo quarto. Notou a cama arrumada fazendo um convite involuntariamente para que ele se jogasse ali, e assim cedeu seus instintos. Jogou-se quicando no confortável colchão que as duas mulheres da tripulação dividiam. Depois do quarto se silenciar, Luffy pôde ouvir um gotejar vindo do banheiro. Levantou observando o feixe aberto da porta, saía muito vapor de lá. Sentiu-se mais burro que o normal por não pensar em procurá-la no banheiro, onde as pessoas geralmente tomam o banho.

Com passos desajeitados dignos de um Luffy cansado, se direcionou até o lugar abrindo levemente a porta, aos poucos revelando um ambiente cheio de vapor e uma ruiva deitada na banheira.

- Nami... Nami? – cochichou tentando enxergar mais que apenas o cabelo chamativo da companheira. – Oe Nami! Você está bem? – se preocupou vendo que a mulher não o respondia.

Até toda a fumaça quente se dissipar o capitão não via nada além de fios laranjas molhados em meio a água, quando sua visão captou o ambiente com precisão, notou sua companheira desacordada quase afundando em meio a banheira de porcelana. Sua primeira reação foi se desesperar e jogar-se em cima de Nami a fim de socorrê-la.

- Nami! Vou te tirar daqui... – estava dentro da água com ela, posicionando suas mãos por baixo do corpo nu da navegadora pronto para carregá-la. – Chopper! A Nami desmaiou no banho e...

- Luffy! – Nami gritou sem saber se socava o capitão ou se procurava uma toalha para se vestir primeiro.

O empurrou rapidamente se colocando em um extremo da banheira, e ele em outro. A face dela tomou um tom avermelhado, misto de água fervente e a cena que presenciava no momento. Os olhos de seu capitão expressavam sua atual confusão, ela somente se encolhia no intuito de esconder suas partes íntimas.

- Ué, você não desmaiou? – questionou calmamente.

- Claro que não, baka! – bufou nervosa. – Eu devo ter dormido, não sei...

- Ah que ótimo, melhor assim! – cortou-a, bateu suas mãos na água brincando como uma criança. – Então será que você podia me ajudar e...

- Luffy. – encarou-o.

- Oi?

- Estou pelada.

- Aé?! – desceu os olhos finalmente notando sua companheira completamente nua diante de si. – Não tinha percebido, shishishi! – sorriu do seu jeito espoleta de sempre.

Não bastou mais que isso para que ganhasse um enorme galo na cabeça.

|x|

Nami colocou-o de costas para a parede do quarto, só assim podendo se trocar o mais rápido possível sem que ele perdesse a paciência de novo e a olhasse.

- Oe Nami, vai logo... – reclamava entediado.

- Luffy, acabei de te virar, nem abri a gaveta pra escolher uma roupa ainda! – grunhia de nervos pelo garoto.

A ruiva colocou o primeiro short e a primeira camisa que encontrou, liberando o capitão para se virar.

- Nami, seu cabelo está engraçado! – apontava rindo para ela.

- O. Que. Você. Quer? – indagou pausadamente exalando uma aura negra que assustou o garoto.

- Hum... – coçou os cabelos pensativo. – Sabe os piratas do almoço? – esperou-a assentir com a cabeça para continuar – Então, eles fizeram isso... – tirou seu precioso chapéu e mostrou-lhe um rasgo médio perto da faixa vermelha.

A navegadora pode sentir seu capitão triste por causa do chapéu. Não resistiu àqueles olhos caídos escondidos entre algumas madeixas de cabelo. Luffy tinha um gênio especial, apesar de ser um menino na maioria das ocasiões, sabia ser homem quando preciso. E ao se tratar de seu eterno tesouro dado pelo Shanks, podia ser o que fosse nada substituiria aquele chapéu.

- Que pena Luffy... – agora ela podia entender o porquê de toda euforia mais cedo. – Mas eu não entendo porque você está me mostrando isso. – se aproximou para pegar o chapéu de palha das mãos do capitão, e observar o estrago mais de perto.

- Você é a pessoa em que mais confio para guardar meu tesouro! – exclamou ofendido. – Você é a única em quem posso confiar pra pedir uma coisa dessas... – desviou o olhar sem graça.

- Pedir o quê?!

- Nami, costura meu chapéu? – voltou a olhá-la, dessa vez sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos, a última vez que fizera isso foi quando estavam em Alabasta, talvez tivesse perdido a prática. Puxou o capitão até o subpiso do navio, chegando à oficina de Franky escondidos. Revirou algumas gavetas procurando linha e agulha para realizar o pedido de Luffy, assim que achou o desejado, se sentou de pernas dobradas no chão e começou a costurar com a máxima precisão que podia exercer. Afinal, era o chapéu de seu capitão.

Observou de soslaio Luffy sair da sala, voltando logo em seguida com um pedaço de carne. Sentou ao lado da navegadora apoiando uma mão sobre a perna dela. Fez tudo o que Nami pedia atentamente, desde segurar a linha como ficar calado, ou pelo menos tentava. Era impossível para ele não rir com as caretas de concentração que a ruiva fazia, colocando a língua para fora, fechando um olho ou até mesmo parar de costurar para estalar os dedos.

Enfim Nami concluiu atividade com sucesso, passando a cordinha pelo pescoço do capitão e ajeitando o chapéu costurado na cabeça dele. Devido a proximidade dos corpos, percebeu ser menor que Luffy, por estar sempre de salto acreditava que ambos podiam ser do mesmo tamanho como quando se conheceram, mas sua teoria havia acabado de ser quebrada.

- Obrigado. – puxou a frente do chapéu, escondendo seu rosto.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu ternamente.

Ela se abaixou para recolher os objetos usados e guardá-los em seus respectivos lugares, mas Luffy insistia em continuar ali.

- Oe, posso fazer uma pergunta? – pulou em uma mesa repleta de papeis de projetos de Franky.

- Sim, eu cago. – bufou, era só essa que lhe faltava.

- Não era isso, mas é bom saber . Seria estranho ter uma companheira como você e ela não cagar. – pareceu estar aliviado. – Mas eu vi uma coisa no banheiro hoje, e queria saber pra que serve! – parecia se animar com a conversa.

- O que você viu? – fechou a última gaveta assustada com o que poderia ser.

- Na verdade, são duas coisas. – Luffy pulou da mesa, seguindo em direção a Nami. – Você e a Robin tem, eles são engraçados... – sem avisos prévios, o capitão apalpou os seios da navegadora movendo os dedos enquanto sua mão ficava imóvel. – Isso daqui, olha!

Ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, uma parede surgiu em sua costa impedindo-a de se afastar do capitão bobão. Nami não admitia nada por Luffy, não sentia mais que atração pelo garoto. É verdade que quando estavam longe, seu peito doía em saudade do sorriso largo dele, mas nunca houve mais que isso. Ele adorou de vê-la daquela forma, envergonhada, mas parecia que conforme mais movia seus dedos, mais ela arfava pela boca.

Nos dois anos que a tripulação dos Mugiwaras passaram separados, cada um em um canto do mundo, Luffy fugiu a maior parte do tempo de Hancock. Se sentia estranho perto dela, não era como estar ao lado de uma companheira como Robin, e não se comparava aos momentos que dividia com Nami.

- Luffy, pode p-parar por favor? – fixou seu olhar no chão, não tinha forças para revidar.

- Claro! – largou suas mãos. – Mas então, pra quê servem?!

- Luffy! – a ruiva escondeu seu rosto nas palmas das mãos, nunca se imaginou em uma situação tão constrangedora. – Servem para... Para dar leite quando um bebê nasce.

- Só isso?! – continuou ansioso, seus olhos não desgrudavam do volume escondido sob a camisa da navegadora. – Mas os seus são grandes, não sei, e macios! – sorria travesso.

- Servem para... Brincar também mas... – péssima colocação de palavras.

- Deixa eu brincar com eles?! – os olhos de Luffy brilharam.

- N-não! – protegia seu busto com as duas mãos.

- Mas eu deixei você costurar meu chapéu... – dizia desanimado.

- E o que tem a ver?! – ela chegara a um novo nível de estresse, sua voz não obedecia mais o tom comum.

Luffy desistiu por ora, mas o sorriso não saiu de seus lábios por um segundo sequer. Tirou seu chapéu e colocou-o sobre os cabelos ruivos da sua adorada navegadora rabugenta.

- Você é engraçada, Nami! – riu do tom vermelhado que a moça levava.

- Vai ficar me olhando? – pronunciou de cenho franzido.

- Meu chapéu fica bem em você. – admitiu observando-a.

Ouviram Sanji anunciar o jantar, Nami afastou o capitão com as mãos. Sentiu a pressão que os músculos dele causavam mesmo estando abaixo do tecido da camiseta. Ela viajou por instantes.

- Outro dia deixo você brincar com eles, agora temos que ir. – agarrou a mão dele, puxando-o mais uma vez. – Antes, – parou bruscamente se virando para trás. – quero saber pra que serve isso com o que você sempre fica mostrando os dentes.

A navegadora ficou nas pontas dos pés para poder alcançar seu capitão, sua mão agarrou o pescoço dele trazendo-o para mais perto. Seria um leve grudar de lábios, se não fosse por ela mesma que não resistira ao aroma que ele emanava. Ainda grudados, sentiu Luffy sorrir durante o beijo, mas largou-o para continuar andando.

- Oe Nami, como você é ruim! – esticou suas mãos apertando a cintura dela, e trazendo-a de novo para perto. – Você pode saber pra que serve e eu não?! – voltou a selar os lábios. – Eu quero mais!

- Luffy... – apenas desistiu de desistir.

Ela sabia que ele não sabia o que realmente estavam fazendo, mas essa era uma brincadeira que Luffy havia gostado, conhecendo bem o capitão como _ela_ conhecia isso voltaria a se repetir diversas vezes.


End file.
